


Priest

by AbigailSalier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic, Celtic Woman, Freckles, Original Character(s), Other, Priest, red head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailSalier/pseuds/AbigailSalier
Summary: The conceptual art for "The Song of Awen", creation by Alberto Andrade and conceptual art, by me.





	Priest

Working on her design, she hasn't have a name, yet, but she is more like a very secondary character, not important, and no recurrent. Even so, she is the one who introduces us to the story.

Reminds me sometimes to Lindsay Wagner :3 <3


End file.
